Field of Invention
The invention relates to a gripper finger, a gripper tip and a gripper jaw as well as a robot system equipped therewith.
Background Information
Gripping tools for robot systems have long been known in the prior art in many different variants. The known gripping tools usually comprise two gripper fingers, each with one gripper jaw each of which having one gripper tip. The gripper jaws can, for example, be fastened movably to linear guides and they can be constructed movably towards and away from each other. As a result, also the two gripper jaws attached thereto can be moved exactly towards and away from each other in such a manner that objects can specifically be grasped, moved to another place and put down again. Such gripper systems are known to the man skilled in the art under the term “parallel-grippers”. Such systems for grasping workpieces are for example known from EP 0 2231 B1, EP 0 993 916 B1 or EP 2 548 706 A1.
There are robots, so called “buckling arm robots” described for example in WO 02/086637 A1” whose application is much more flexible and which are often used advantageously in particular for mobile robot systems.